Icepick
|Date of death = 1942|Place of death = Spookhouse HQ, |Affiliation(s) = Spookhouse|Previous affiliation(s) = Ghiberti Family Gang Al Capone’s Gang|Profession(s) = Field Operative|Previous profession(s) = Mob Enforcer|Partner(s) = The Stranger|Status = Deceased|Game(s) = Nocturne|English voice = Jeremy Schwartz|Image = Icepick1933.jpeg|Image caption = “Yeah, I was dead. That crazy German brought me back to life. You got a problem with that?”}}Icepick is a secondary character of the game, Nocturne. He is the newest supernatural agent of Spookhouse, an organization that protects the United States from supernatural threats domestically and all around the world. Appearance Icepick is a very large and muscular man-turned-Frankenstein monster. He’s completely bald with no facial hair, has dark deep-set eyes, pale skin that is stitched and cracked, and has tattoos on both arms. He wears a white button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves, gray trousers with suspenders, and black shoes. Personality Though technically with the “good guys,” Icepick is a dangerous, sadistic killing machine, and his actions are not always predictable. Icepick comes from the “old school” of Italian Mafia. His deep voice booms from his massive chest with a thick Italian accent. He doesn’t go around looking to start fights, but is more then ready to finish them at any time. He quickly warms up to the operatives of Spookhouse and becomes friends with some, gaining his respect. History Originally an enforcer for the Ghiberti Family in Chicago, Icepick was betrayed and “sold” to Professor Loathring as an early experiment in Capone’s “Frankenmob” scheme. Already a large man, Gasparro became the subject of experimental medical procedures that transformed him into a giant. Horribly scarred and stitched together, Gasparro was found and “turned” to Spookhouse service by Doc Holliday. To this day, he displays fanatical loyalty and protectiveness towards her. Plot In 1933, Spookhouse had learned by their secret informant, “Icepick”, that the notorious mob boss, Al Capone, has seized control over most of Chicago using his personal mafia of undead mobsters. He hired a German scientist name Enric Loathring to make his army. Once in Chicago, Stranger met with Icepick to uncover how and where the “Frankenstein‘s Mobsters” were being made and put a stop to Capone’s operations. Icepick tells Stranger to meet up with a journalist at a local speakeasy bar called the Vendome. Once they met and Stranger was told of evidence regarding a factory where the undead mobsters were being made, the bar was attacked and everyone was gunned down. Stranger escaped and met up again with Icepick to infiltrate the theater where the evidence was being kept. Icepick told Stranger to find his friend named Mo that works at the concession stand for more information about the evidence. Stranger eventually found Mo inside and where he could find the reel. He found the video reel that confirmed the factory was real. Suddenly, a giant Franken-mobster called Smiley was sent to kill Stranger, but was blasted apart by an Elephant gun. The two eventually find the warehouse and factory. Icepick gives Stranger a flamethrower as a parting gift to burn the place down and the highly flammable mobsters. Icepick was seen again in 1935 after Stranger was briefed about his mission to assist Hamilton Killian at his estate in Paris. Icepick was having a casual conversation with Svetlana, and then Stranger has a discussion with them briefly about his mission. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Icepick is far stronger than a normal human, even when he was alive. He can punch monsters with his fists and break down barriers. * Super Durability: He can take large amounts of punishment and barely even flinch. He can be repaired relatively quick and most conventional weapons barely harm him. Skills * Mob Tactics Weaknesses Icepick’s body is increasingly durable and is immune to pain. So long as most of his body is intact, it can be recycled and repaired. * Fire: The rejuvenation chemicals used inside his reanimated body are highly flammable. He stays clear of even the smallest flames. If he’s set aflame his body will explode and will be very difficult to repair. * Acid: His body can be completely destroyed and can be killed if submerged in corrosive acid with no hope of repair.Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Nocturne characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Frankenmobster Category:Spookhouse members